


4.5

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Dark, Edging, Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Torture, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, dubcon, having sex after fighting with a nailgun, nailgun, okay let's be real this is rapey, peter tops sylar in a rapey way, real kinky, season4, the non con is sort of dub con, you know how they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the promo for "Fifth Stage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.5

It wasn't hard for Peter to find Sylar. Not at all. The man was predictable, at the very least, and Peter was using it to his full advantage. He was going to get revenge for Nathan's death if it killed him.

So he tackles Sylar, and they fall down, and Peter just keeps hitting him and hitting him-he can't stop, really- and Sylar is laughing.

Fucking bastard.

"What are you going to do, beat him out of me?" he asks, blood dripping down his nose.

Peter spots a nail gun on the side and calls it to him using telekinesis he's stolen from Sylar. He holds it up and sniffs up some of the blood dripping from his own nose.

"Not exactly."

Sylar screams when Peter puts nails through his hands and arms. They're long enough to pierce him to the ground, and he can't heal over them, so he's stuck bleeding. Peter admires his handiwork and wonders idly if Sylar can go into shock, despite having Claire's power.

When Sylar starts trying to pull the nails out with his telekinesis, Peter pulls the syringe from his pocket and smiles down at Sylar.

"Remember this?" he asks, and jabs it into the man's neck. Sylar gurgles in response and Peter smiles. "Don't worry, it won't knock you out. Just...sort of...paralyze you."

Peter pulls the needle out and tosses it aside.

"You'll probably metabolize it soon, so we should get started."

Sylar looks up at Peter from under half lidded eyes. "Get started with what?" he slurs.

The sound of Peter undoing his belt is the answer. Sylar's eyes widen almost comically and it's a little difficult for Peter to restrain his sadistic glee. He uses Sylar's TK to remove the other mans' shoes and belt, then tugs down the pants himself. Rearranging the limp man's body just the right way, he pulls his cock out.

"Peter..." Sylar struggles to get the words out. "Don't...no..." His halfhearted protests get cut off by Peter.

"Well, see, that's the thing, Sylar, you don't ever stop when someone asks you to stop. Think of it as me paying it forward, alright?"

Peter pushes into Sylar and savors the way his face scrunches in pain. He starts thrusting hard and fast, his nails digging into the other man's hips, drawing blood. Sylar's making small whimpering noises and he's looking at ceiling and fuck, that just turns Peter on more.

"Here I am, trying to get revenge," he says, in between pants of air, "But you feel so good I can't help fucking you senseless." He accentuates his point by slamming his hips into Sylar's.

Instead of the usual whimper, Peter's met with a different noise. So he does it again. This time, it's unmistakable: Sylar is moaning. Well.

"You like this? You sick fuck."

Peter slaps the other man's thigh and continues his ministrations.

Suddenly, he gets an idea.

"I thought of a new way to torture you," he says calmly, his mouth level with Sylar's ear. He starts to gently nip at Sylar's neck while his hand slides down his shirt and down his stomach until he's grabbed a hold of the other man's cock and is jerking it long and slow, while continuing to fuck Sylar hard.

Sylar lets out a gasp and a garbled "Fuck" and Peter chuckles. He pulls back to get a better grasp on the other man's body and happens to catch a glimpse of the other man's face. His hair is a mess, he's got dried blood on his forehead, his mouth is panting deliciously, and hottest of all, he's staring straight at Peter with the most lustful look Peter has ever seen.

Sylar's breathing hitches and Peter knows he must be close.

"Please," Sylar whispers, and Peter looks down on him.

"No."

Peter wraps a firm, almost bruising grip around the base of Sylar's cock, causing the other man to groan and scrunch his eyes shut. The sight is too much for Peter and he gives one more hard slam before he comes harder than he has in his life.

He pulls out and sits there for a minute, watching Sylar groan softly as his come and blood dribbles slowly out of Sylar's stretched, abused hole. His cock is flushed and full and Peter can tell Sylar's almost in pain from it.

"Let me help you with that," Peter soothes, and straddles Sylar's legs. He wraps his hand around Sylar's cock and leans his head down so he can swirl his tongue around the tip. He's met with a long, drawn out moan and he swears he heard his name in there somewhere. He continues, gradually increasing the speed until he thinks Sylar's on the brink.

And then he stops.

Sylar's practically sobbing now.

"I'm just going to keep doing this, Sylar. I'm going to bring you to the brink and then stop and it's going to go on and on and on." He ignores his own erection, which seems to have reappeared with his new actions, and lets himself torture Sylar some more.

He must have lost track of time, because one minute he's sucking Sylar's cock and the next he's flat on his stomach with his pants down and something holding him down. He twists his head around and finds Sylar behind him, completely sober and all his wounds healed up.

"You're a fucking tease, Peter Petrelli," he practically snarls, before shoving into Peter without pretense.

Peter bucks up onto him, even though it hurts, because he's not going to take this passively, hell no. He'd rather die.

Which, he very well might, after this.

Sylar's thrusts are erratic and rough and Peter figures he's been so worked up, he'll come soon, but it's surprising when Peter feels himself lifted up onto his knees. It's even more surprising when Sylar starts jerking Peter in time to his thrusts.

Peter's close, he's so close, and he's panting and then Sylar is tugging his face to the side so he can smash his lips against Peter's, and then Peter is moaning and coming and Sylar is coming too and then there's just...nothing.

When Peter opens his eyes, he's laying on the ground and Sylar is standing above him, fully dressed and eyeing him.

"This doesn't change anything," Peter manages, standing up and tugging his pants back up.

A small smile grows on Sylar's face and he raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but that's not going to stop you from letting me fuck you again."

Peter scowls.

"I'd rather you just kill me," he hisses.

Sylar shakes his head and leans his face dangerously close to Peter's.

"I will never kill you, Peter. That would just ruin everything."

And then he's kissing Peter hard.

The last thing Peter remembers is waking up with a throbbing headache on the ground of the construction site.

He groans, stands up, and starts walking home. He's not sure what he'll find there, but he knows that he's not afraid to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
